Dark Royal Series
Dark Royal Series: 'Psychic Yuna' Description: The stuffed mojer is her only friend'' '' Attack: '''620 '''Defense: '''640 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Dark Miko Yuna Description: ''A shrine maiden with dark powers '' Attack: '''950 '''Defense: '''650 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Dark Gate Yuna Description: ''Is she collecting possessed mojers? '' Attack: '''1210 '''Defense: '''950 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Evil Leader Yuna Description: ''A girl you don't want to mess with '' Attack: '''1005 '''Defense: '''795 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Vile Leader Yuna Description: ''A girl you don't want to mess with '' Attack: '''1190 '''Defense: '''1210 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Night Kugatar Description: ''Built for night operations '' Attack: '''1050 '''Defense: '''1110 '''Summon Cost: '''12 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Blaskabutar Description: ''A night ops scout robot '' Attack: '''1350 '''Defense: '''1250 '''Summon Cost: '''13 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Blaskabutar MkII Description: ''An upgraded night ops scout robot '' Attack: '''1260 '''Defense: '''1620 '''Summon Cost: '''12 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'On defense has a 30% chance to negate opponents skill 'Holokabutar Description: ''Used to create panic '' Attack: '''1230 '''Defense: '''970 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Holokabutar Zero Description: ''Used to create panic '' Attack: '''1530 '''Defense: '''1590 '''Summon Cost: '''13 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Dark Jewel Description: ''Encloses a dark magical power '' Attack: '''750 '''Defense: '''450 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Dark Jewel Plus Description: ''Encloses a dark magical power '' Attack: '''900 '''Defense: '''700 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Night Jewel Description: ''Encloses the power of the night '' Attack: '''750 '''Defense: '''450 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Night Jewel Plus Description: ''Encloses the power of the night '' Attack: '''900 '''Defense: '''700 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Shwartzen Orb Description: ''Absorbs the essence of any element '' Attack: '''550 '''Defense: '''350 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Ignopyre Description: ''A fire that can burn without fuel '' Attack: '''400 '''Defense: '''400 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Menolun Description: ''A piece of the moon's heart '' Attack: '''450 '''Defense: '''350 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Twina Grue Description: ''Her name is enough to induce fears.'' '' '' Attack: '''2640 '''Defense: '''1560 '''Summon Cost: '''14 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * ^^(( ABSOLUTE RARE ))^^ Skill Bonus: '''All cards gain a 15% damage bonus '''Gift for completing Dark Royal Series 'Fusion List' So with some calculations you need to finish the collection: 2 Psychic Yuna 2 Night Kugatar 8 Ignopyre 8 Menolun 16 Shwartzen Orb ♥'Inu'Y'Math'Y♥